The Maze Game
The Maze Game'''® '''is a British animated TV series. The series follows siblings Rocky and Kat, as they try to escape a magic growing hedge maze, and meet friends and enemies along the way. This show airs on Disney XD, but not Disney Channel. It is 81st on IGN's Top 100 Animated Series. The show is rated PG/TV-PG. Premise The series focuses on the siblings Rocky and Kat, who discover a magical hedge maze. They get lost inside, and now they will do all they can to escape the maze, meeting friends and enemies along the way. Characters Main Characters * '''Rocky Anderson: '''Rocky Anderson is the brother of Kat Anderson, and is the more sensible one of the group. He is determined to find a way out of the maze as quickly as possible. He is 10 years old. He is voiced by Mr Pookie, who created the show. * '''Kat Anderson: '''Kat Anderson is the sister of Rocky Anderson, and is the silly and younger one of the group. She doesn't care too much about getting out, she just wants to have fun and make friends. She is 7 years old. She is voiced by Amy Simpson. Villians * '''The Core: '''The Core is the core of the maze (obviously), and is determined to kill Rocky and Kat. He is over 5000 years old. He only appeared in "The Core of the Maze", but was heard in many other episodes. He is voiced by Dominic Cooper. * '''Skeleton Army: '''The Skeleton Army were the remains of other travellers who entered the maze. They were possessed by The Core to get rid of any travellers in the maze. They appeared in "Bone Dead", "Risen" and briefly in "The Core of the Maze". They are voiced by multiple people. * '''Dark Rocky: '''Dark Rocky is a version of Rocky Anderson evilized by The Core. He looks like Rocky, but is completely black, wears a large cloak, and has purple eyes. He appeared in "Complete Darkness" and "The Core of the Maze". He is voiced by Mr Pookie, but with a few voice modifications. * '''Dark Kat: '''Dark Kat is a version of Kat Anderson also evilized by The Core. Like Rocky, she is completely black, and wears a dark cloak. Her eyes constantly change colours. She appeared in "Complete Darkness" and "The Core of the Maze". She is voiced by Amy Simpson, but with a few voice modifications. Secondary Characters * '''Sparkie: '''Sparkie is a cute fairy who the duo meet in "The Doings of the Fairy". She helped the two on their adventure until she was killed in "Bone Dead" by the Skeleton Army. She is voiced by Christy Fabbri. * '''Skeletons: '''The skeletons were nice for a small segment of "Bone Dead" until evilized. They are voiced by multiple people. * '''Secondary-Character-Borg: '''Secondary-Character-Borg is obviously a secondary character. He is a robot who appeared in a few episodes with the duo. He is voiced by Joe Guay, and then edited a little to sound more robotic. * (More characters TBA) List of episodes List of The Maze Game episodes Theme Song Info The theme song is called "Sometimes I Wonder", and is about the two thinking about if they'll ever escape. Lyrics (All is sung) Rocky: (sigh) Sometimes I wonder... If there's a chance, To get out, Just one glance is all I need, one glance is all I need... Or will we be here forever? Kat: Sometimes I wonder... If we'll find that exit, Jump with joy (spoken) What rhymes with "exit" and is relevant to this song? Both: Sometimes I wonder, And if we hope, Some day we'll get out. (Logo shows) Song Trivia * In the song, Kat seems to act more serious. Trivia * The series actually tells a story, so the viewer needs to watch the series from episode 1 to the finale to fully follow it. * The lowest viewed episode was "The Doings of the Fairy", with 1.12 million views. * The highest viewed episode was "The Core of the Maze", with 1.23 million views. * Despite Rocky having a bit of a more important role than Kat, Kat actually has alot more screen time than Rocky. = Category:TV Shows Category:Mr Pookie Corner Category:British shows